1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a bicycle saddle, more particularly to a method for producing a bicycle saddle that can reduce production time and that can enhance cushioning effect of the saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle saddle is shown to include a rigid saddle base 1, a foam layer 2, and a leather covering 3. The foam layer 2 is provided between the saddle base 1 and the covering 3, and is deformable so as to impart a cushioning effect to the bicycle saddle. However, since the foam layer 2 is sandwiched in between the saddle base 1 and the covering 3, the space for deformation of the foam layer 2 is limited, thereby reducing the cushioning effect of the foam layer 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional bicycle saddle is shown to include a rigid saddle base 4 having two through holes 4a, a foam layer 6, and a leather covering 7. The saddle base 4 further has two engaging grooves 4b. Each engaging groove 4b is disposed in a top surface of the saddle base 4 around the corresponding through hole 4a, and a resilient body 5 filled in each through hole 4a. Each resilient body 5 has a flanged portion 51 positioned in the corresponding engaging groove 4b. The foam layer 6 is placed on the saddle base 4, whereas the covering 7 covers the saddle base 4 and the foam layer 6. This construction provides an enhanced cushioning effect. However, the fabrication of the bicycle saddle requires two injection molding steps, thereby increasing the production time and rendering the production uneconomical.